Responsibility and Sacrifice
by notsweetenough
Summary: Sky Witch aftermath. One shot.


**This one shot's going to be incredibly short on account of writer's block. Sorry guys.**

**. . .**

Bubblegum opens her eyes once more, giving a final _hmph_ of defeat. She had yet to sleep soundly, but was still forcing her eyes shut regardless. Lifting up her bed sheets, she discovers she is dressed in plain pink pajamas. It didn't feel the same without it.

There was a slight adjustment within the shadows, a howl within the wind. A breeze swept into the princess' room

With a quick glance at the window, she took note of the unlocked hatch.

Bubblegum turned on the lamp next to her bed – _click_ – and propped herself against her elbows. Sherubbed her eyes, adjusting her vision enough to see a dark figure standing at the foot of her bed. She was too exhausted from attempting to sleep to notice the vampire slip past her defenses, much less care.

"Marceline?" She shoved the sheets aside, her pajamas still hardly noticeable —gripping them. A moment later Marceline had begun peeking into the artificial light, her garments different than the one from their previous mission. In the dim light, her red sneakers were displayed first, followed by ripped jeans and an open plaid button down.

"What's up, Bub Bubs?" Marceline responded.

It wasn't often that Marceline came by this late. She would typically sit at the balcony playing songs, or tap on the window before entering. If it were done any other way she would be shooed off by the gumball guardians. Voice still raspy, Bubblegum purred, "Shouldn't I be asking you that? You're up a bit early. Way early, actually."

Bubblegum was now sitting up straight so she could properly meet the vampire's gaze. Marceline's onyx eyes shone beautifully against the moon light.

"Well," Marceline said, half-laughing, "um, I just came by to thank you, for Hambo. I can't thank you enough." She resumed, making several movements with her hands.

"Marcy, you've thanked me enough for today. It's not a big deal, anyway." The princess replied, yawning shortly after."

Crossing her arms, Marceline exclaimed, "But it is, to me," and floated past the darkness, taking a seat next to Bubblegum. Rifling through the bed sheets—"Well then for the umpteenth time, you're welcome." she spoke under her breath.

"Fine," Marceline said after a strangled pause. "Since you won't accept my gratitude, can I at least ask you how you got him back? Not that I doubt your ability to make a fist with your brain and kick witch ass, but Maja's pretty tough. I'm pretty sure she didn't just surrender Hambo to you."

There was a brief pause, then a sigh.

With a rustle of fabric, Bubblegum plucked the bed sheet off, bringing her bland pink pajamas to view. "I made a little barter with Maja, a possession of equal or greater sentiment so.." she was cut short by Marceline's yelling.

"You what!? I must have heard you wrong. Entertain me and repeat that, would you?"

"I traded Maja the band shirt you gave me in exchange for Hambo, okay?" Bonnibel shrugged off.

"I don't believe you, you gave her the shirt? How could you!?" interrogated the vampire queen

"Because! You obviously loved that doll of yours," she turned not meeting Marceline's gaze. "more than you love me." She kept the last sentence to herself.

Marceline's eyes were now flared, a mix of disbelief and outrage. They were squinted - she was glaring at Bubblegum. Bubblegum's stomach fluttered. "Is that what you thing? That I care more about Hambo than you?" the vampire screeched .

"Marcy, listen-"

"No, Bon. _You _listen. Hambo might hold sentimental value and junk, but he's not as valuable as you. I would give up ten Hambos for you."

"Really?" The princess was beginning to soften up.

"Okay, maybe I'd keep one.. But seriously, Bonnie. I _love _you. Don't you get it? Hambo's almost nothing compared to you."

Tears were pooling at the corners of Bubblegum's eyes.

Marceline scoffed, "It's just that.. I've been pretty lonely ever since you decided we needed a break, and Hambo's all I've got. Finn doesn't understand, Jake's busy with kids, the Scream Queens are touring without me, Simon's not Simon anymore," She gripped the bed sheets stiffly. "And I'm sure as hell not going to talk with Raggedy Princess."

Her thumb twiddled between the sheets, her eyes far away from Bubblegum's, keeping a good measure separating them. Bubblegum glimpsed at Marceline's slick tears, a long stream running down one cheek, before embracing her in a hug.

Numbly, Bubblegum's hands found and wrapped themselves around Marceline's back. A moment of silence descended in the bedchamber, only interjected by soft sobs and the rasp of their shirts shifting.

"Marcy," Bubblegum said, and paused. "I'm sorry." She took a breath. Marceline smell was inexplicable, like the band shirt. "Responsibly demands sacrifice." Bubblegum offered.

"I," Bubblegum allowed, "let my duties get in the way."

There were still words left to say, but were replaced by silence. There was a silent apology, a silent resolve.

**. . .**

**Did anyone else watch Sky Witch? Any thoughts on it? **


End file.
